Bilik Transformasi
by Patto-san
Summary: Demi mendapatkan kekasih seperti yang ia inginkan, Iruka memaksa Kakashi bertransformasi. Sayangnya, setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, Iruka justru merasa tidak nyaman dan terkekang. Maka, ia mengambil satu keputusan penting yang membuat Kakashi ingin lebih dekat lagi dengannya. AU, OOC, untuk FID #5


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Yang saya inginkan? Hiruzen-_sensei_, saya hanya menginginkan kekasih yang lebih ceria dan bersemangat dalam menghadapi hari-harinya. Kekasih yang juga mengurangi kesibukan mengurus anjing-anjingnya yang entah berapa ekor itu. Namun yang paling saya harapkan dari semua itu, adalah seorang kekasih yang tidak berpikiran mesum dan tidak membaca novel porno lagi! Untuk itulah saya datang ke sini, _sensei. _Sebab saya yakin, penemuan Anda akan sangat membantu saya."

Iruka menghembuskan napas lega usai berceloteh panjang menjawab pertanyaan Dr. Hiruzen Sarutobi. Di sebelahnya, Kakashi duduk lesu, tampak tak nyaman usai mendengar uraian Iruka. Kedatangan mereka hari ini adalah demi menagih janji Hiruzen-_sensei_ yang mengaku bisa membantu Kakashi dan Iruka menyelamatkan hubungan mereka. Dengan Bilik Transformasi ciptaan Hiruzen, Iruka berharap penemuan tersebut dapat membantu menyelamatkan hubungannya dengan Kakashi dari kehancuran akibat perbedaan-perbedaan yang sulit dipertemukan.

Hiruzen menyeringai, membuat Iruka sedikit bergidik. Kemudian ilmuwan terkenal—yang konon agak gila—di Konoha tersebut berkata, "jika itu saja masalahnya, aku punya solusi yang tidak mungkin kau tolak, Iruka-_san_! Aku akan membuat kekasihmu menjadi sosok yang kau inginkan!"

Dan dimulailah hari-hari di mana Iruka akan lebih sering mengunjungi Hiruzen-_sensei_ demi menyelamatkan hubungannya dengan Kakashi yang berada di ujung tanduk karena hal-hal 'sepele'. Kisah Iruka dengan kekasihnya yang bertransformasi, Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

_Kakashi dengan ragu memasuki Bilik Transformasi yang ditunjuk oleh Dr. Hiruzen. Namun dengan sedikit desakan, sang dokter mendorong pemuda tersebut, lalu menutup rapat pintunya. Hiruzen mengaku pada Iruka bahwa ia melihat hal ini sebagai kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa penemuannya akan berguna bagi siapa saja yang tak puas dengan dirinya mau pun orang-orang di sekelilingnya._

"_Jangan khawatir, Iruka-_san._ Setelah Kakashi keluar dari dalam bilik ini, ia akan menjadi Kakashi yang baru, yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu!" kata Dr. Hiruzen dengan penuh keyakinan._

_Iruka hanya mengangguk walaupun raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan keraguan. Iruka mungkin tidak cerdas, tapi konsep yang ditawarkan oleh Dr. Hiruzen lebih mirip permainan sulap. Seseorang memasuki sebuah kotak. Lalu setelah mantra-mantra dirapalkan, zapp! Kotak tersebut ternyata telah kosong tanpa keberadaan orang tersebut di dalamnya!_

_Tapi, apa yang Dr. Hiruzen berikan bukanlah sulap semata. Memang benar, Kakashi ternyata tidak lenyap dari bilik. Ia 'hanya' berubah wujud menjadi seseorang yang sama sekali berbeda, sesuai dengan janji Dr. Hiruzen. Tapi ternyata, masalah tidak selesai sampai di situ._

Dan di sanalah sosok yang sama sekali berbeda itu tengah berada. Ia tidak lagi berambut putih mencuat seperti sapu, melainkan berambut hitam dengan potongan mirip mangkuk terbalik. Tidak ada lagi masker, hanya ada sebaris gigi putih yang berkilau yang kerap kali ia pamerkan bersama acungan jempolnya. Malah, ia menekankan pada Iruka agar memanggilnya dengan nama yang menurut Iruka menggelikan : Might Guy.

"Bagus, anak-anak! Itulah yang disebut sebagai semangat masa muda!"

Suara Kakashi—yang kini menyebut diri sebagai Might Guy—membuyarkan lamunan Iruka mengenai ihwal pertemuannya dengan Kakashi yang baru ini. Kakashi yang muncul dari dalam bilik dengan penampilan baru yang membuat Iruka menahan tawa. Guy, kini tampak dikerumuni oleh anak-anak yang dibawa oleh keluarganya pada saat _hanami_ berlangsung. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat bercerita tentang apa saja yang menggugah anak-anak tersebut. Iruka bisa melihat betapa mata besar seorang anak beralis tebal berbinar-binar kala Guy menceritakan petualangannya mengarungi lautan sesaat setelah lulus SMA. Kisah itu ditutup dengan ajakan Guy pada anak-anak tersebut untuk mengikuti jejaknya berpetualang. Sejumlah anak menyambut gembira ajakan itu, membuat Guy semakin bersemangat menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anak tersebut.

"Yah, paling tidak, dia tidak lagi menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca novel porno itu," gumam Iruka tak bersemangat. Sepertinya dia juga membutuhkan suntikan semangat dari Guy. Tapi Iruka terlalu malas untuk bergabung mengerumuni Guy.

"Dan tetap saja, aku duduk sendiri di sini sementara dia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Sama seperti pada saat ia masih merawat anjing-anjingnya itu..." lanjut Iruka menguap. Bosan.

Tiba-tiba Iruka tersentak. Tunggu, keadaannya masih _sama!_ Kekasihnya masih sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri sedangkan Iruka hanya dibiarkan sendirian dan kebosanan. Hei, apa bedanya situasi kali ini dengan yang dulu?

Iruka disadarkan oleh kenyataan yang tak berubah tapi terbungkus oleh ilusi bahwa kekasihnya akan menjadi seperti yang ia inginkan. Padahal apa yang ia dapatkan jauh berbeda dengan yang ia harapkan.

Iruka memandang tajam pada Guy yang masih saja asyik menularkan semangat optimismenya yang menggelora pada anak-anak. Barangkali Iruka egois, tapi Iruka hanya menginginkan kebahagiaannya. Untuk itu, ia terpaksa akan merenggut Guy dari perhatian para penggemar ciliknya. Iruka tak tahan terus-menerus menjadi orang yang tersisih.

"Maafkan aku, anak-anak," gumam Iruka sambil melangkah pasti mendekati Guy, "tapi Dr. Hiruzen akan membuat kalian kehilangan pria ini."

Dan itulah hari terakhir kemunculan Guy di Taman Ueno yang menenteramkan.

* * *

Hiruzen melirik jam di dinding ruang prakteknya. Sudah empat jam berlalu sejak Iruka meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan menggandeng seorang pria berwajah tirus yang mengenakan kacamata hitam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan kembali dan merengek minta diberikan kekasih transformasi baru setelah tidak puas dengan Might Guy.

Hiruzen memandang bilik khusus yang terletak di salah satu sudut ruang prakteknya. Bilik Transformasi, seperti itulah Hiruzen menamakan penemuan mutakhirnya yang menghebohkan. Hanya sebuah bilik kecil sebesar kamar ganti di toko-toko baju. Di atas bilik tersebut terdapat jalinan kabel-kabel yang belum sempat Hiruzen rapikan. Kabel-kabel itu menghubungkan bilik dengan sebuah komputer dan mesin khusus yang diletakkan di sebelah bilik. Hanya dengan menekan satu tombol mesin tersebut, siapa pun yang memasuki bilik tersebut dapat bertransformasi sesuai dengan kode-kode genetis yang dimasukkan oleh Hiruzen ke dalam komputer. Sungguh sebuah penemuan fantastis sekaligus meragukan. Sampai seorang Iruka Umino membuktikan betapa manjurnya penemuan tersebut.

_Iruka Umino. Pria itu mungkin tampak tidak pintar, tapi ia memiliki keinginan yang kuat. Ia mempercayai apapun yang Hiruzen lakukan demi mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan saat Hiruzen menyodorkan seorang pria yang bertransformasi di dalam Bilik Transformasi ciptaan Hiruzen, Iruka tampak kegirangan._

"_Ini Aoba Yamashiro, transformasi Kakashi yang berikutnya. Dia tidak suka anjing, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak tertarik pada hewan peliharaan," jelas Hiruzen saat itu._

"_Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kurasa memelihara hewan lain tidak menyita waktu seperti memelihara anjing yang butuh perhatian lebih," balas Iruka. Dengan penuh suka cita, ia mengajak kekasih transformasinya tersebut pergi ke Taman Ueno, berharap masih ada _hanami _yang dapat mereka nikmati bersama._

Mudah-mudahan klienku yang satu itu puas dengan transformasi terakhir ini, pikir Hiruzen. Sebab, jika ia lagi-lagi tidak puas, aku tidak yakin kode genetis apalagi yang dapat dimasukkan ke dalam proses transformasi ini. Barangkali tubuh Kakashi tidak akan mampu lagi menerima perubahan-perubahan itu.

Baru saja Hiruzen hendak beranjak meninggalkan ruang prakteknya, Iruka Umino telah muncul lagi sambil menarik Aoba. Pria berkuncir itu dengan putus asa dan gelisah mengutarakan satu hal yang membuat Hiruzen merasa terserang migrain.

"Aku tidak menginginkan pria dengan hewan peliharaan berupa burung-burung gagak yang menyerang sejumlah orang dan merusak bunga-bunga di Taman Ueno!"

Hiruzen mengusap jidatnya yang berkeringat. Hanya satu klien tapi sudah sangat merepotkan seperti ini. Bagaimana jika sudah semakin banyak orang yang percaya pada penemuannya?

* * *

Hanya sehari setelah membawa pulang Ebisu sebagai transformasi Kakashi berikutnya, Iruka telah kembali ke ruang praktek Hiruzen. Hiruzen telah berpikir keras mengenai kode genetis apa lagi yang akan ia masukkan ke komputer saat ia dikejutkan oleh permintaan Iruka.

"Saya menginginkan Kakashi yang dulu!"

"Mengapa? Bukankah Ebisu adalah sosok yang sempurna? Dia tidak terlalu bersemangat dan tidak sibuk dengan dunianya seperti Guy. Dia juga tidak memelihara gagak yang mengganggu seperti halnya Aoba."

"Memang benar. Tapi dia..." Iruka melirik Ebisu, "sudah membuatku malu dengan mengajarkan anak tetanggaku yang bernama Naruto tentang cara-cara menggoda wanita. Dia bahkan lebih mesum daripada Kakashi yang dulu."

"Tapi Iruka-_san, _setiap karakter yang tercipta dari kode-kode genetis telah memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing. Kau tidak bisa menilai seseorang hanya dari kekurangannya. Dan aku menciptakan kode-kode genetis untuk mendapatkan transformasi yang manusiawi."

"Aku tahu, _sensei._ Setelah mendapatkan tiga pribadi yang berbeda sebagai kekasih, aku menyadari bahwa Kakashi bukanlah sosok yang buruk. Meskipun lebih sering ogah-ogahan, terlalu menyukai anjing dan tenggelam dalam bacaan mesumnya itu, Kakashi tidak lebih baik daripada ketiga pribadi itu. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan apa adanya diri Kakashi dan ternyata perubahan-perubahannya hanya membuatku tidak nyaman dan terkekang. Aku hanya ingin hidup bersama Kakashi. Bukan Aoba, bukan Ebisu, apalagi Guy."

"Jadi?"

"Tolonglah, Hiruzen-_sensei._ Saya janji, ini adalah permintaan saya yang terakhir. Setelah ini, saya tidak akan mengganggu Anda lagi."

"Kau yakin?" Hiruzen menatap serius, memastikan kesungguhan Iruka.

Iruka hanya mengangguk. Meski tak bicara, bahasa tubuhnya cukup untuk mengisyaratkan kesungguhan hatinya.

Hiruzen menanggapi dengan bergerak mendekati komputer Bilik Transformasi. Bilik tersebut akan bekerja lagi. Tapi kali ini, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

* * *

Di meja kerjanya, Kakashi membaca berita yang terpampang di layar _notebook_ dengan takjub. Berita tentang Hiruzen yang mengakui bahwa penemuannya, Bilik Transformasi, telah gagal memenuhi tujuan penciptaannya dan oleh sebab itu telah ditinggalkan. Hiruzen mengaku akan beristirahat sejenak dari dunia sains sebelum mengerjakan proyek baru yang masih ia rahasiakan.

"Kuharap dia tidak mencoba menciptakan manusia baru lagi atau semacamnya," gumam Kakashi.

Kakashi berdiri, lalu mencari-cari sesuatu di rak di dekat meja kerjanya. Ia ingat bahwa ia menyimpan seial _Icha Icha-_nya di sana. Apakah Iruka yang memindahkannya?

Kuharap ia tidak membuangnya, pikir Kakashi agak cemas. Dia sudah berkorban dengan membiarkan dirinya pernah diubah sesuai keinginan Iruka, kini—agar adil—Kakashi berharap Iruka dapat membiarkannya menikmati kesenangan kecil berupa novel dewasa tersebut.

"Iruka!" panggil Kakashi saat beranjak menuju ruang tengah. Tidak ada Iruka di sana.

"Iru..."

"Aku di belakang, Kakashi-_san!_"

Kakashi menyusul ke halaman belakang rumahnya yang luas. Di sana, di bawah naungan atap gazebo, Iruka tampak tengah duduk berselonjor. Punggungnya disandarkan pada salah satu tiang gazebo, menikmati semilir angin yang memanjakan.

Namun yang membuat Kakashi tercengang adalah apa yang dipegang oleh Iruka. Pria itu tampaknya tengah membaca seri _Icha Icha_ kesayangan Kakashi! Di dekatnya, seekor anjing milik Kakashi rebah dan membiarkan Iruka sesekali membelainya dengan lembut.

Iruka melambaikan buku yang dicari-cari oleh Kakashi.

"Kemarilah. Kalau aku tahu bahwa menikmati hari sambil membaca dan bercengkrama dengan anjingmu ternyata menyenangkan, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bertransformasi," panggil Iruka sambil tersenyum.

Dari balik maskernya, Kakashi balas tersenyum. Ia mendekat, lalu menyingkirkan anjingnya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Iruka. Membiarkan Iruka memperlakukannya sama dengan perlakuannya terhadap anjing yang telah Kakashi usir tersebut.

Atau, jika Iruka bersedia, Kakashi akan membuat mereka menjadi lebih dekat lagi. Tapi, tentu saja tidak akan mereka lakukan di gazebo ini. Ada tempat yang lebih baik untuk melakukannya. Kakashi hanya berharap agar ia tak perlu memaksa Iruka seperti Iruka memaksanya memasuki Bilik Transformasi dulu.

SELESAI

* * *

A/N :

Waktu masih anak2, saya sempat nonton acara lawak di TV yang dimainkan grup lawak yang udah saya ga inget lagi namanya. Ceritanya tentang seorang cewek yang ga puas dengan kekurangan pacarnya dan minta seorang dokter untuk mengubah pacarnya sesuai dengan keinginan dia. Sampe 3 kali pacarnya itu diganti fisik dan perilakunya, hingga akhirnya cewek itu kapok dan minta pacar lamanya itu dibalikin lagi.

Fic ini inspirasinya dari situ. Saya ga akan menjelaskan apa maksud cerita ini karena meskipun singkat, saya percaya yang baca bisa memahaminya. Saya juga tau, fic ini garing lantaran bikinnya buru2. Tapi, terima kasih sudah membaca dan _happy FID #5!_


End file.
